


Meeting the Family

by tigereyes45



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Family, ryder clan meets Darav family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Scott is now an official member of the Tempest crew as he has joined his sister (the pathfinder) and her team. At a time where Jaal's family has asked to meet Ryder's. Needless to say, Scott has recovered just in time for a family get together. His sister handled it well her first time, but will he.





	Meeting the Family

“Hey there Scott.” Ryder calls from her spot besides his bed keeping her voice soft and gentle.

“I’m fine now sis. Doctor said so, you don’t have to worry about breaking me.” Scott jokes waving his big sister away.

“If I was worried about you breaking you would not even be joining me on the tempest. I know how strong you are Scott.” Tiger replies sounding as if his assumption offended her. Clearly she was acting but it was enough to catch Scott’s eye.

“What do you want then?” Scott asks no longer wanting to play the game.

“What do you mean? My brother is staying on the tempest now! What more could I want?” Tiger exclaims with a little too much excitement.

“You’re overplaying yourself. You are never this happy or gentle. What do you want sis?”

“Okay, well I am seeing Jaal. As you know.” Scott nods, and gestures for his sister to hurry to her point. “Well his people are very family centric. He has more brothers and sisters and cousins then I can honestly remember. They all want to meet you. Including his true mother.”

Scott sighs as his sister finishes. He knew this would happen eventually. Since waking up he had been filled in on the angara with all the information Harry knew about them. Including their strange family dynamics are greatly differ from humans. Then his sister had him meet the crew’s angaran ambassador that helped them in their fight. Only for the alien to hug him on sight and introduce himself as his sister’s boyfriend. Honestly Scott was use to meeting her boyfriends unexpectedly, but never had any of them been so tall. For a moment Scott had wondered if he could take the angaran just incase it became necessary. After a moment of watching the other man, he felt sure he could.

“Alright. I’ll meet them, but you are coming with.”

“Of course. They want to see us together. To get to know us and are family better.” Ryder continues as Scott shrugs.

“Half of it is gone.” Scott winces as his sister punches him in the arm. “Hey just got cleared for duty here.”

“I know.” Ryder looks down at the ground. “I know we are all that’s left, but we are all that’s needed. We came to this galaxy to see something new. To discover, and protect. Mom was suppose to be here, I know. Dad died to protect me, and you can hate me for that. There are nights I wish he had just let me die. However, we are still alive and they are not. So at least give Jaal’s family a chance. They’re nice, just numerous.” Ryder finish giving him a shy smile.

“I never said I hate you.” Was all Scott responds with. The twins sit there in silence.

“Alright enough gloom. Let’s go.” Ryder declares standing up and offering Scott her hand.

“Where?” Scott asks as he takes her hand.

“To meet Jaal’s family. Like I said.” Ryder pulls him up off of his bed with ease and pulls him through the ship.

“We’re going now?”

“Of course. I told Kallo and Suvi earlier that we were going.”

“You weren’t going to take no for an answer were you?”

“Absolutely not little brother.” Came her answer and a wink.


End file.
